roblox_chbfandomcom-20200214-history
Portal Realm
The Portal Realm is a location that links the Realms. It is just a circular room filled with doors against the walls and an old rocking chair. The room is often seen with Hermes in the chair clutching his staff, a very different Hermes than usually seen. As Described in Lance Wakeman and the Fallen Hero " Ok now I was getting freaked out as Hermes drug me through a wormhole. I sat there like I was still in my dad's Camaro passenger seat. I had my bag and the files I stole at my feet. And then the wormhole ended with a thud on the ground. My papers began to slowly fly down from the sky and my backpack nearly killed me if I wasn't moved by Hermes. I looked around the area and it looked like I was on an island and around me was a floating door labeled "Earth." As I looked more closely there were floating doors all over this place and each one lead to a different location. One was labeled "Olympus" and another with the name of "Valhalla" and the doors went on and on. I stopped and just starred around the tiny island, and looked into the sky. "Where are we exactly Hermes?" "Glad you had the guts to ask. Most kids just go into shock and don't remember any of this. You will be lucky; you'll have an escape route." "An escape route?" I asked. "Yes, in case you or anyone is ever in trouble you can be a guide. Given your sight of course." "I have 20/20 vision. My sight is perfect." "You may need to chat with Apollo then and learn your true fate. Also I recommend getting a pair of glasses at the school store before you get into too much trouble." "What are you talking about?" "You will find out in due time. Now carry on, we need to get you to the school." "What school?" "Demigod Central of course. Where else would a half-blood go to school?" "I don't know a normal high school!" With that he rolled his eyes at me and motioned for us to continue walking around the island. We passed all sorts of doors. Each one lead to a mythological location it appeared. I kept walking until I hit an invisible wall. Hermes waved his hand and the door began to glow and hum. It hummed louder and louder until it broke. "Go in and enter the school. The guards may intimidate you but say, "I am a son of a goddess, I enter at will." With that he stared at me and bid me farewell. He let me know we would meet again in due time. And after exchanging farewells he pushed me into the door that was now an abyss. It was what it looked like of what I came through with. This time I was somewhat prepared until I began to see the school. It looked as though Marvel's Professor X's School had met Hogwarts in Harry Potter. The little Island that I was on was nothing compared to this island. The school would be too rich for even for Bill Gates and Mark Zuckerburg put all their money together with the 30 world's richest people, they couldn't afford it. It was easily from ancient times which made me begin to think this mythology stuff was actually kind of cool. As I was getting closer and closer to the building I made out two separate buildings and a bridge connecting the two. The building to the left side or west side was more of a dormitory. I could see windows left open with beds and somewhat personal belongings. The building was just shy of a sky scrapper, and I was questioning how deep its basement was as well. As I scanned to the focal point the bridge had a modern feel with the glass panels everywhere even on the floor. As I got closer I made out the support beams on the bridge. They were ancient from what appeared to be Poseidon's Temple in Greece with the let up of all the damage. There were five pillars and the middle one I found interesting. It was a rust orange color as I got close to it. And as I made my way eastward to the right wing of the building I noticed the bricks in the buildings were not just of simple mud and mortar they were gold, silver, and bronze, platinum. Many rare earth metals were just sitting on this building like it didn't even matter. This building was almost a mirror copy of the other building. With the only differences being location and its use. I could make out some classrooms a cafeteria, and a gym. There was an armory placed on the second floor. This building was like nothing I had ever seen. I almost forgot what I was doing until a guard pushed a spear hilt against me. I let out a weak moan, and glanced up at him. He was about 27 in age with a big scar gut out across his arm. He had on sunglasses that mirrored fire. Not only was he tall but this guy was ripped. He sounded almost like a gorilla grunting at me. He said, "My name is Grant son of Ares. And you are?" His pause was almost terrifying as if he was calling me a multitude of names inside his head. I could hear "Little wimp, weasel, pip-squeak." And then I recalled Hermes words, and I said them "I am Lance Wakeman, son of a goddess." "Which goddess? Tons to pick from I need one." " --- Lance Wakeman and the Fallen Hero by Rusty Wissman III Use of the Portal Realm The Portal Realm is how demigods can get from location to location. There are a few exceptions where a portal will bypass the Portal Realm but those are limited. A true portal linking the Realms can only be made by Hermes Staff. Since Hermes is the Guardian, he controls the Realms. If he is not there odds are you are not getting out so easily. Most demigods black out when traveling through and their memory is slated of their time in the Portal Realm to protect other Realms. Category:Places